Guideline
1. No Mary Sues, Gary Stus, or godmodding. This Wiki is specifically designed for Original Characters. We would like you to show us that you are and can be apart of the Harry Potter community. 2. Don't forget your manners and keep an open mind. Although we are trying to keep this place a non "Mary sue" environment, we would appreciate it if you have any troubles with someone elses character that you kindly just point out any concerns and the recipient would kindly respond back as calmly as you can. I know it's not easy to accept criticism and if you feel like this person is pressuring you into making changes to you character, remember that You do have the rights to do what you want with your character. ''' '''3. Be creative about your relations to canon characters and events. I whole-heartedly understand the need to create and all round good character and yeah, why wouldn't you want to know harry potter personally? What's the fun of having a Harry Potter Character if they don't even know Harry and his trio? I just would like to point out that you CAN create multiple characters! What kind of adventures do THEY have? The book is focused of harry and the gang, but what about your gang? What do they do when harry is in the chamber of secrets, where are they when harry is out collecting Horcruxes? 4.Be mindful when interacting with the Canon Characters. If your character has any relationship to excuse to any canon character, try not to make them go all OOC (out-of-character).For a quick example, lets say you have a character that is friends with Harry but is apart of Draco’s gang, how're you going to make that work? We are Not an AU wiki so you'll have to really dig deep into your imagination for that one. 5. Make sure you do your research first. Everything you will need to help you understand the Wizarding Verse should be here. 6. Any 'Fanart / fanfiction' or art in general regarding your character that are either drawn/pictured by yourself MUST have your name on it. We will do all we can to make sure no one on this wiki steals your pictures but we would like you to try and mark any of your pictures to help us. Regarding art that is NOT yours, make sure you know where you got the art from and CREDIT the artist please. We will not be held responsible if the artist complains and we will have to act on their behalf (if they ask us to take down the picture we will take it down). Please provide proof that any artwork that you have has been handed to you with permission. If no permission can be obtained then link us to the original picture/ fanfic etc. 7. external links and embedded pictures are allowed, as long as they have proper citations. Simply crediting the author / artist within the reference section at the bottom of your page is enough for us. 8. Your work must be decent. Even if you are not a writer, we will be expecting a story format with readable text, few spelling / grammatical errors, proper capitalization, etc. You can get help with this here. If you are a fanartist, we will be expecting a sufficient gallery (minimum of 3 separate pieces) of art featuring / including your OC, and good artwork. If you are not and English speaker, that's okay. Because neither am I. :) I have friends from all around the world speaking all kinds of languages. We will help you any way we can just ask!